Three Leaves
by StormyNight55
Summary: Sol has tricked ShadowClan into believing that StarClan does not exist, and his next conquest seems to be ThunderClan. Though most of Firestar's warriors think Sol to be a fool, it only takes one traitorous cat to end them all.
1. Chapter 1

As sequel ideas for 'Distorted Reality' and 'Survive' spin in my head, I had to have something else to do. This is just a snippet, really; 'To Be A Warrior' is still my main focus for now. But I may choose to update every now and then when I get struck with the awful writer's block Dx [which is currently a problem in 'TBAW'].

* * *

"_Hello, Hollyleaf."_

_Hollyleaf froze, all thoughts of hunting forgotten. Somewhere nearby, a frantic vole was scrambling away; but Hollyleaf could not be bothered with it. Not now. _

_She spun around to find Sol sitting calmly on the pebbles beneath them, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His pelt looked well-groomed and sleek, and his eyes gleamed a golden yellow._

"_What are you doing here?" She snapped, pelt bristling with distrust towards this cat she knew to be powerful. "I thought you were staying with ShadowClan."_

"_I am," Sol agreed calmly. "However, I could not resist the chance to speak with you."_

"_Why?" She asked, the tom's confident voice slowly seeping past her defenses._

"_You need me," he told her. "More than you yet know."_

"_You're wrong," she insisted. "I'm a Clan cat; my Clan is what I need. The warrior code is what I need."_

_Sol expression never changed from it's calm blankness. His eyes held no hint of emotion. _

"_You will see in time, Hollyleaf. You need me."_

_What could he mean by that?_

_By the time she focused herself again, he was already padding away, towards the direction of ShadowClan territory._

---

_'You need me'._

That had been so long ago. After she and her siblings had attempted to persuade ShadowClan's beliefs back towards StarClan, by faking a sign. It had failed. Blackstar…no, Blackfoot, as he was now called, refused to see sense. He would not listen. He adamantly insisted that Sol was right, and that belief in StarClan was useless.

"Hollyleaf?"

She turned to see her sightless brother before her, his eyes milky and pale.

"Oh," she meowed. "Yes, Jayfeather?"

"Firestar wants you to stay behind tonight."

Hollyleaf blinked, a little surprised.

"But -" she bit her tongue, and swallowed her disappointment. She always liked to attend Gatherings; how better to protect her Clan than by knowing what state the other Clans were in? "Alright. Who else is staying back?"

"Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Ashfur…" he paused for a moment. "Foxpaw and Icepaw as well."

She nodded. "You'll tell me if anything interesting happens?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jayfeather snorted. She chuckled as he padded away, headed towards the medicine den. She got to her paws and took a seat at the fresh-kill pile, pulling a sparrow towards her with her forepaw.

"You'll never catch me!"

"Not fair, you're older than we are!

Hollyleaf's ears pricked in the direction of the squealing kits. Swallowing a bite of her prey, she looked over at the sources of the noise.

"We're never gonna catch them," Briarkit sat down unhappily as her siblings raced after Rosekit and Toadkit. Her eyes warmed at the sight, until Millie padded out of the nursery to comfort her frustrated daughter.

_The only nursing queens in the Clan are kittypets, _she thought, some unnamed emotion nagging at her mind. _There's nothing wrong with being a kittypet, of course, yet…shouldn't a Clan have more cats with Clan blood?_

She couldn't complain, carrying kittypet blood herself, but she couldn't dismiss the concerns she had, either. She had no qualms with taking in a kittypet here or there, especially after all that Firestar had proved they could be. Yet, Millie and Daisy were not Firestar. Daisy couldn't even catch her own prey.

_They provide us with future warriors, yet…_

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Finishing up her sparrow, she got to her paws and went to find Lionblaze. Her brother was always up for hunting, and some time away from camp might be what she needed.

---

Cloudtail was stretched out across the grass, relaxing after a meal. Thornclaw and Ashfur were speaking over some fresh-kill themselves, while Foxpaw and Icepaw practiced battle moves in the center of the clearing. The two apprentices had attracted the attention of every kit in the nursery, save for Blossomkit, who had opted to go to sleep early rather than watch the older cats mock-fight.

"Gotcha'!"

"Get off of me, furball!'

Hollyleaf's mind still itched with curiosity about the Gathering she was missing. She was sitting near the edge of camp, as if inching farther would allow her to hear the words of the four leader's despite the distance. She wondered if ShadowClan had shown up, despite their lost faith in StarClan. What would the leaders say if Blackfoot did bring his Clan? What would they say if he didn't?

Her paws kneaded into the ground, and she glanced over at Thornclaw and Ashfur.

"Thornclaw?" She called, and the older warrior glanced over. "The fresh-kill pile looks a little low. I could go catch something, if you'd like."

Thornclaw shrugged. "We're supposed to guard camp, but you are right. I suppose there's nothing much to guard camp _from, _since everyone's at the Gathering."

"ShadowClan," Ashfur snorted. "After all, they've abandoned StarClan."

Thornclaw rolled his eyes. "ShadowClan isn't going to try anything. And if they do, Hollyleaf could run to the Gathering and alert Firestar."

That seemed to settle things, as Ashfur went back to finishing up his meal. Hollyleaf got to her paws.

"I'll be back," she meowed, slipping into the forest.

She was going to have to be quick, if she wanted to do this right. Going all the way around the lake didn't make much sense; ShadowClan territory was only a pawstep away in comparison. She could slip in, see if they had gone to the Gathering, and make it back with her curiosity satisfied in half the time it would take her to get to the island. She would have to take the time to groom the ShadowClan scent out of her fur, but as long as she brought back a mouse or two, she didn't foresee anyone giving her any trouble.

As she neared the halfbridge, she broke away from the lake's edge and dove into ShadowClan territory. The pines surrounding her felt foreign and strange, though it was easy enough to remain hidden with her dark pelt.

A sudden rustling in the plants nearby startled her, and she frantically searched for cover. Before she could hide herself in the unfamiliar territory, a cat stepped out from hiding.

Hollyleaf bristled.

"Sol!"

The tom raised his tail slightly.

"You may not want to speak so loudly, Hollyleaf," he mentioned. "ShadowClan may not take kindly to trespassers."

"They don't behave like a Clan anymore, anyway," she returned. "Shouldn't they have abandoned the concept of divided territories by now?"

"A Clan can still be a Clan without guidance from past warriors," Sol commented.

"That's not what the warrior code says," Hollyleaf retorted.

"Really?" Sol's tail glided across the leaf litter behind him. "I would make certain of that, if I were you."

Hollyleaf blinked in confusion. The feeling soon turned to indignant anger.

"Who are you to tell me what the warrior code says?" She snapped. "You're nothing more than a rogue!"

"A rogue?" He meowed. "I'm hurt, Hollyleaf. I like to think of myself as more of an advisor."

"ThunderClan doesn't need your advice."

Sol licked his paw and lazily swiped it over his ear. "If you insist."

"When do you plan on running back to ShadowClan, then?" She went on. "'Advising' them about the intruder in their territory."

"You're no threat to them, Hollyleaf," he said. "Any cat could see that your intentions are innocent."

"Did they go to the Gathering?"

"No," Sol answered shortly.

"I suppose Blackstar doesn't see any reason to," she snorted, turning away. "Sorry, Black_foot."_

"Think about what I've said, Hollyleaf."

She ignored him, padding off towards ThunderClan territory.

"What does the warrior code really tell you?"

She picked up speed, hurrying away from his words with flattened ears.

"I'll be waiting."

---

"Hollyleaf?"

She tried to portray embarrassment as she walked into camp, when in reality all she felt was determination. She would show Sol. All she needed to do was have a little chat with the elders.

"You're soaked!"

"Yeah," she meowed, tail dragging behind her. Thornclaw was looking unsympathetic as she dropped a mouse at his paws. "I slipped near the lake and fell into a puddle."

"A puddle or a river?" Cloudtail laughed from nearby. Her ears began to burn with heartfelt embarrassment.

"I'll put this in the pile and…clean off," she mewed, grabbing her kill and hurrying away, adding it to the pile and settling down to wash. As soon as she was mostly dry, she began eyeing the elder's den.

_Mousefur may be a snappy old she-cat, _she thought, _but I'm sure she'd know the warrior code well. Then again, who's to say Longtail wouldn't? Might as well ask them both._

Getting to her paws, she padded close and called out.

"Mousefur? Longtail?"

"Eh?" Mousefur's irritated voice answered. "Hollyleaf? What do you want?"

"I had a few questions, if you don't mine me asking," she chose her words carefully, lest she put off the she-cat from helping her.

Mousefur grumbled something, while Longtail yawned, stretched out across the floor of the den.

"Alright then," she agreed, flicking her tail. "Come on, come on."

Hollyleaf hurried over, not wanting to waste the elder's temporary cooperation.

"Well?" She waited.

"What exactly does the warrior code tell us?" She asked carefully.

"The warrior code?" Mousefur snorted. "Nowadays, cats becoming warriors without even knowing what it really means…nonsense."

"I'm only hoping for a…different view," she explained, growing a little impatient. "I know what it means."

"Defend your Clan, of course," Mousefur delved into the code, ignoring her comment. "Do not trespass on another Clan's territory."

Hollyleaf cringed. She had been on ShadowClan territory just moments before.

_I had good reason, _she told herself. _It wasn't breaking the warrior code if I was trying to make sure another Clan was following it._

"Elders must be fed first," Longtail piped up, whiskers twitching with slight amusement.

"And rightfully so," Mousefur huffed. "Kits must be six moons old to be apprentices…"

They went over the entire thing. Hollyleaf had already known every single rule. What worried her now was not what she didn't know, but what she did.

"Thank you, Mousefur," she dipped her head. "Longtail."

_Just as Sol said, _she pondered, deep in thought. _There is nothing about StarClan in the warrior code._

She settled down near her own nest, staring off into the distance.

_What else does he know?_

* * *

Reviews, as always, determine how quickly I update. Just because this is up doesn't mean 'To Be A Warrior' is going to suffer at all, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say yet, though thank you to everyone that reviewed that first chapter, as always =D

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **

* * *

It was more than ridiculous. It was absurd.

Their attempt at convincing ShadowClan should not have failed. How could Blackfoot ignore a sign, fake or otherwise, so plain? Trees falling down around his territory. Didn't that irk him at all?

Jayfeather continued to roughly sort herbs, as if taking out his frustrations on a few medicinal plants would do him any good.

"Jayfeather!"

His brother's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts, and he paused.

"What, Lionblaze?"

"Something's going on," he said, and Jayfeather felt his brother's tail touch his shoulder. "Follow me."

"I can find my way out of my own den, thanks," he snapped, but Lionblaze paid no mind. The two of them hurried from the medicine den out into camp, and suddenly Jayfeather was aware of a strange scent, and voices foreign to his ears.

"Who's here?"

"Blackfoot," Lionblaze whispered. "He's brought a few ShadowClan warriors with him, and Sol."

"Sol?" Jayfeather's fur raised slightly.

"We only invite you to see sense, Firestar," Blackfoot was speaking; Jayfeather recognizing his rumbling voice. "Sol has opened our eyes."

"Blackstar -" Firestar caught himself, and though it seemed to pain him to say it, he corrected himself. " - Blackfoot. You cannot expect me to give up my faith in StarClan. I can only imagine how Sol managed to delude you."

"Delude us?" Blackfoot's voice held a hint of anger. "Firestar, you're mistaken. Sol has _enlightened _ShadowClan."

"If you've come here to try and sway my Clan's faith, you can leave," Firestar commanded. "I had thought better of you and your Clan, Blackfoot."

"Sooner or later, you'll see," Blackfoot meowed ominously though his voice was quieter, as if he was already some distance away. "I'll be back when you're ready to see sense, Firestar."

Little conversations were breaking out across camp, and Jayfeather assumed that the visitors had left. The fur on the back of his neck was still slightly raised, and he couldn't seem to shake an irritated frustration with ShadowClan.

"I can't believe him," Lionblaze meowed angrily. "Coming into our camp, telling _us _what to believe."

"I wonder what Littlecloud's doing," Jayfeather suddenly thought of his fellow medicine cat.

"I hope he hasn't turned his back on StarClan too," Lionblaze commented. Jayfeather thought of the small tabby, and tried to imagine him deluded by Sol's lies. He couldn't do it.

"I don't think he has," Jayfeather murmured, though he couldn't be certain. "It doesn't seem like him; though I'm only guessing."

He had only seen Littlecloud at Gatherings, and during the half-moon trip medicine cats made to the Moonpool. Could he really know him well enough to say his faith in StarClan still held?

"Jayfeather?"

"What?'' He answered, tail flicking as he tried to continue his thoughts.

"Nothing; you just looked…"

Lionblaze trailed off, and Jayfeather filled in for him.

"I'm just thinking," he meowed, getting to his paws. "I've got to go; herbs to sort."

With that, he padded away, a plan unfolding in his mind.

---

Soft grass under paws, a slight breeze ruffling gray fur. Blind, milky eyes cracked open to reveal a world of color, one Jayfeather would never see until he slept. He waited cautiously, by now a master of the art of intrusion, before getting to his paws.

Yet, he heard no voices. No sounds. Nothing but the wind whispering through trees, the barely noticeable sound of grass bending under paws.

_What if it didn't work?_

"Jayfeather."

He spun around, meeting eyes with the tortishell she-cat before him.

"You cannot always rely on your ability."

"Why not?" He asked, a bit roughly. "If I can't use my power when I need to, what good is it?"

Spottedleaf's eyes softened. "Your ability is a gift, Jayfeather. Something only StarClan themselves can do. However, it is not to be used recklessly."

"How is this considered reckless?" He answered. "Don't you _want _ShadowClan to believe in StarClan again?"

"Your power must be a last resort in this case, Jayfeather," she explained. "Sol is not a Clan cat; I cannot follow you into his dreams, if you are to go there."

"I don't need following," he insisted.

_Is this why she won't let me go? She doesn't want me wandering out of sight?_

"Not my sight, Jayfeather," she meowed, and Jayfeather inwardly cursed at forgetting that she would know his thoughts while he was here. "Should you tread into Sol's dreams, you will be out of StarClan's reach."

Jayfeather, though he didn't understand what danger could possibly be in visiting a sleeping cat's dreams, gave a resigned sigh.

"Alright," he grumbled. "I'll wait."

_I _will _get into that cat's mind eventually._

A concerned look passed over Spottedleaf's face.

"It is your choice, Jayfeather."

With that, she vanished.

---

She hurried to catch up, yet struggled to remain silent and hidden. She could see his tabby pelt up ahead, his long-furred tail sweeping across the grass as he padded along, bringing up the rear of the ShadowClan group.

_How can I get him alone?_

Hollyleaf spotted a pebble near her, flicking it with her forepaw. Sol stopped as it thumped against his side, and then fell to the ground. Looking over his shoulder slowly, she took a tentative step out of her hiding place, revealing only her face. As soon as one of the ShadowClan warriors looked over, she darted back into her hiding place.

"See something, Sol?"

Sol took a moment to answer.

"Nothing at all."

The tom turned back and began padding away, his tail flicking once. Hollyleaf took this as a signal.

_He wants me to follow. _

She had to speak with Sol alone. She _had _to.

As they neared the ShadowClan border, Hollyleaf wondered how far Sol was going to lead her into enemy territory. Her last venture had been justified by the warrior code, but this one would not be. She stopped at the border.

"Excuse me, Blackfoot," Sol meowed suddenly, and Hollyleaf noticed him dip his head in a gesture of respect. "I'd like to rejoin you at camp later, if I may."

Blackfoot's eyes narrowed in confusion, but after a few moments, he shrugged.

"If you wish, Sol."

The rest of the group continued on their way, and as soon as Hollyleaf could no longer see them, she stepped out of hiding.

"Clever, Hollyleaf."

She ignored his praise.

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"Know what?" His head bent ever so slightly to one side.

"That the warrior code doesn't mention StarClan."

"I do live with ShadowClan now, Hollyleaf," he meowed. "They have taken the time to explain their ways to me; ever so generously, I might add."

"What else do you know?" She asked.

"That remains to be seen," he answered. "Don't you think?"

She resisted the urge to dig her claws into the ground at his difficulty. Couldn't he just tell her? She _had _to know. She had to know what he did.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked. "I wouldn't tell a single cat."

"Your StarClan would never approve."

Hollyleaf bristled.

"How would you know?" She retorted. "You don't believe in them."

"How would you?" He answered mysteriously.

For a moment, she merely stared at him, for lack of any response. Then, his words began to seep into her mind.

_He's right. My belief in StarClan doesn't show me anything, doesn't give me anything. And here he knows so much; and he believes in nothing at all._

"Hollyleaf."

She broke away from her thoughts.

"I could tell you so much more," he tempted, getting to his paws, "if only you would open your eyes."

Without anything more, he turned his back to her and left her there, green eyes gazing across the border, mind churning in indecision.

* * *

Reviews are great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"Toadpaw, your mentor will be Hollyleaf. I trust that you will pass along your faith and skills as a warrior to this young apprentice."

Her eyes full of anticipation, Hollyleaf bent over to touch noses with her apprentice. The young tom returned the gesture, an expression of excitement on his face. Firestar leapt down from the Highledge, ending the Clan meeting. Hollyleaf watched Toadpaw scamper off to his sister, where they began whispering, looks of excitement on their faces.

"You're lucky," Lionblaze padded over, congratulating her. "I'd love to have an apprentice."

"I can't wait to start training him," she meowed. "Though I'm glad Thornclaw is Rosepaw's mentor. It'll be nice to have a more experienced warrior to help, if I need any."

Lionblaze nodded. "I'm just hoping I get to mentor one of Millie's kits."

"I'm sure you will," Hollyleaf assured him, then lowered her voice. "Personally, I think Briarkit will make the best apprentice."

Lionblaze chuckled. "Oh, come on. They'll all make fine warriors."

"Briarkit's the most eager," Hollyleaf insisted. "She'll make a fast learner."

"I'd be happy with any of them."

Hollyleaf shrugged, for she knew her brother would indeed be happy with any cat for an apprentice. She could see it; Briarkit would make a great apprentice to whatever cat mentored her. Bumblekit would be her personal second choice, as he seemed more interested playing and relaxing than he would ever be in training. Blossomkit was a little too meek for Hollyleaf's liking; sometimes she wondered if the little she-cat wanted to become a warrior at all.

She was happy with Toadpaw, though. Out of he and Rosepaw, she would have preferred him.

"Hey, Hollyleaf -"

Lionblaze had begun speaking again, but she hardly noticed. All her thinking of kits and their potential had inspired her to do some real work with her apprentice. She padded up to Toadpaw and caught his attention.

"Hey, Toadpaw," she greeted, the tom and his sister looking over at her. "Are you ready for your first taste of some real warrior training?"

His eyes practically sparkled.

"Yes!" He meowed. "Can we start now?"

"We can start whenever you like," she purred. "Come on, we'll start with hunting techniques. You'll catch on quick; I can tell."

---

"Good, try to crouch lower. Be sure to keep your tail down, or your prey will see you before you're close enough to pounce."

Toadpaw was living up to every expectation Hollyleaf set for him, so far. He hadn't managed to catch anything yet, but his crouch only needed a little more tweaking before Hollyleaf set him out hunting for the first time. However, it was getting late; and Toadpaw was looking tired. They had been training for some time now, and Hollyleaf decided the young tom needed a break.

"Alright, Toadpaw," Hollyleaf meowed, "you've worked hard. Head back to camp and rest; you've earned it."

The black and white tom glowed under his mentor's praise, and nodded, dashing off towards camp. Hollyleaf got to her paws, about to join him, when she heard the bushes nearby rustle. Her ears instantly flattened.

_The evening patrol wouldn't be out yet, there's no prey large enough to make a sound like that…_

She turned around, bristling.

_An intruder?_

However, the cat that stepped from the brush was not a rogue, a Clan cat, or any intruder of that sort.

It was Sol.

"You're doing well with that young one, Hollyleaf."

"How long have you been watching me?" She demanded. Had Sol been spying the entire time, and she had failed to notice? What kind of warrior did that make her?

"Not long," he admitted. "I've only just arrived."

"Well, what do you want?" She went on. "You're on ThunderClan territory, you know."

"You've been on ShadowClan's, as well," Sol purred. "Am I any more wrong than you were?"

"That was only once," she said defensively, "and I was only trying to see if ShadowClan had gone to the Gathering."

"Ah," Sol mewed. "But the warrior code doesn't require belief in StarClan, nor does it require Gathering attendance."

Hollyleaf opened her mouth to argue, but it quickly fell shut. The warrior code stated Gatherings were held under truce, but said nothing about being mandatory.

He was right.

Again.

"Wait!" She called, noticing that Sol had begun padding away. "How did you know that?"

He ignored her. Her pelt bristling with indignation, she called out again.

"Don't ignore me! How do you know all of this?"

He halted, but didn't turn around.

"If you open your eyes, you'll see."

With that, he disappeared into the forest.

---

Every few moments, a black shape shifted, green eyes darting about the den. When the shape's tail brushed up against the cat beside her, the disturbed cat spoke.

"Honestly, Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze whispered, rolling over.

"Sorry!" Hollyleaf meowed quietly back. She couldn't help it. She couldn't sleep.

As her brother drifted off again, she sighed. Sol's words replayed through her mind, keeping her awake. How could he know so much? Why was he always right?

_Does that mean he's right about StarClan, too? _

She sighed again, and noticed Dustpelt's ears twitch from across the den. Quickly, she made a mental note not to make any more noise; she seemed to be irritating every cat she slept near tonight.

_StarClan, _she closed her eyes, _if you're truly real…send me a sign, please. A dream. Or else…I'm not sure what I can believe._

That night, Hollyleaf did not dream of StarClan; not their forest, or her deceased ancestors. She dreamed of tall pines surrounding her, enveloping the clearing in which she stood. A single nest lie in the center of the clearing, but no cats were around.

In the nest lie nothing but three leaves.

* * *

Reviews are great stuff =D


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! It's been so long since I've updated this. With 'To Be A Warrior' coming to a close, I figured there was no better time to dig back into this, right?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, come on now.**

_

* * *

_

_Jayfeather…_

_You must help…_

_Save…_

_Jayfeather…!_

Jayfeather jolted awake, claws automatically unsheathing, fur standing on end. Slowly, he relaxed, forcing his fur to lie flat and sheathing his claws.

_Just a dream, _he told himself, _a nightmare, but still…it wasn't real…_

He hadn't been able to identify the voice, but all his dream had consisted of was a single voice, shouting at him. Shouting for him to help, for him to 'save'…

What was he supposed to do with only that?

_If it's important, _he reassured himself, _Spottedleaf will come to me and say so._

Getting to his paws, he stretched, yawning. Then he padded out into the clearing, stomach churning hungrily. He settled down at the fresh-kill pile to eat, his ears pricking at the sound of a cat approaching.

"Morning, Jayfeather," Cinderheart greeted cheerily. Jayfeather meowed a reply, but he wasn't really in the mood to talk; not with the voice in his dream still nagging at the back of his mind.

"Is something wrong?" The gray she-cat asked considerately, probably noticing how reserved he was being…well, more so than usual.

"No," he answered, finishing up his meal. "It's nothing."

He got to his paws and made a quick exit, before any other cats could attempt conversation with him.

---

Lionblaze's eyes followed his brother from the fresh-kill pile to the medicine den, where he vanished. He had been on his way over to eat with him, but since he was gone he would simply eat with Cinderheart.

"Hey, Cinderheart," he meowed, pulling a mouse towards himself.

"Hi, Lionblaze," she answered. "Is something wrong with Jayfeather? He seemed kind of…like he didn't want to talk."

Lionblaze chuckled. "Does he ever want to?"

Cinderheart laughed. "I guess not. Has Hollyleaf said anything about her new apprentice?"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Don't mention Toadpaw to her. If she gets any more excited, she'll burst."

"I can't wait until my first apprentice," she purred, staring over at the nursery.

"I know," Lionblaze agreed wholeheartedly. "Hollyleaf thinks Briarkit will make a quick learner, but truthfully, I'd be grateful with any of them for an apprentice."

Cinderheart nodded. "I'm not picky either. All apprentices become warriors in time, so does it really matter which one any cat gets?"

Lionblaze agreed. He would train any of the three young kits, if he was given the opportunity. If these three passed by him, who knew when another litter would be ready for their apprenticeship?

Suddenly, a rather loud voice brought both of their attention to Firestar's den. The flame-colored tom was stalking off, tail lashing irritably. Lionblaze had never seen him look so irritated before. Hollyleaf emerged from the den next, scuttling after their leader.

"Firestar, if you'd only listen -"

He spun around. "I think I've made myself clear, Hollyleaf. However, if the notion of StarClan is truly so _unbearable _to you, do whatever you feel is right."

It was a message laced with more contempt than Lionblaze had ever heard his kin use in his entire life. Hollyleaf's ears flattened, and her tail drooped low. With that, Firestar turned around again and padded off, quickly joined by Graystripe, who beckoned over Sandstorm.

Lionblaze got to his paws, glancing over at Cinderheart.

"Sorry," he meowed, "I've got to go see what this is about."

Cinderheart nodded understandingly, watching him as he left. Hollyleaf's green eyes flickered over to him as he approached, leaving the direction where Firestar had gone off to.

"What did you _do_?" He quietly demanded, yet she still looked like she wasn't quite there. Hollyleaf was staring at him, but somehow through him, like she was thinking.

"Nothing," she finally spoke. "I only told him the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Blackfoot and ShadowClan are right," she spoke strongly now, as if she would never be swayed. "Sol is right. StarClan do not exist."

Those four words crashed down on Lionblaze like claws on prey. What did she mean? She couldn't possibly _mean _what she was saying.

"What?" Was all that he could manage.

"I believe them," she repeated. "They're right. All this Gathering business, and Moonpool nonsense; it's all unnecessary. It distracts us from what true warriors should be doing; patrolling, defending our borders. Things in the code."

"The code?" He wondered, and then it clicked. "Hollyleaf, the warrior code tells us to do those things!"

"No, it doesn't," she insisted. "I thought so too. Ask any cat; the warrior code never mentions StarClan, and never says Gathering attendance is mandatory. If they were important, they'd be in there."

"Hollyleaf," he went on desperately, "do you even hear what you're saying?"

"The truth," she finalized. "Which is more than I expect from the cats around here."

With that, she turned and walked away, calmly adamant that there was no way she could be wrong.

---

They didn't understand, Firestar and Lionblaze. They were too much alike, that was the problem. Both of them followed blindly, accepting the notions thrown at them by their elders. StarClan, Moonpool, Gatherings…all of it was meaningless. Hollyleaf would show them that.

She had spoken to a few cats about it since the incident, but gossip had floated around quickly and most cats thought she was losing it. However, the truth was entirely the opposite. She was opening her eyes, while they remained delusional.

Cloudtail was one of the cats who agreed with her. It was a known fact that he didn't believe in StarClan either, but he insisted that Gatherings might as well be attended, to find out how the other Clans were faring. Berrynose was another cat she had spoken to, but he had approached _her;_ saying that he agreed. StarClan may or may not be real, so he thought, but Gatherings and Moonpool were pointless. They took time away that ThunderClan could spend on real warrior duties. He was the cat she suggested her true plan to; join ShadowClan in their lifestyle by leaving ThunderClan.

It was a bold idea, she knew. How could she possibly convince anyone to come with her?

It was easier than she thought.

After her chat with Berrynose had gone so well, she felt Poppyfrost would be best to speak with next. For no particular reason other than intuition, she acted on a whim and told the she-cat of her plans. Surprisingly, she agreed. Poppyfrost confessed a growing doubt ever since Blackfoot had paid a visit, and Hollyleaf took care to nurture it. Once the seed of doubt was planted, it only took one or two conversations to see it bloom.

Next, she went on to Mousewhisker. She shared the plan and Berrynose's agreement with it, and he, skeptical though he was, agreed. She now had a group of three cats following her plan, and four once Berrynose convinced Honeyfern. Something told her that would be easier than he expected.

However, Hollyleaf was not only careful in her choice of cats, but clever. She knew that the Clan would never take her seriously until she had older, more experienced warriors on her side. At first, no one in particular came to mind. She couldn't come up with any of the older cats who's beliefs might be swayed. Then, it came to her.

"Spiderleg," she meowed, "can I talk to you?"

The tom wasn't as respected as the oldest warriors, like Sandstorm or Thornclaw, but her gut told her not to ask them. Spiderleg would have to do.

"Sure."

She led them into the forest, out of ear-shot of the Clan. Spiderleg looked confused, but only mildly interested.

"I have a patrol to go on soon, Hollyleaf, so -"

"Do you believe in StarClan, Spiderleg?"

The black tom froze. With wavering confidence, he answered.

"Of course."

_He's lying, _she noted, _I can tell. He doesn't even believe himself._

"What kind of proof have they ever shown you of their existence?"

The words tumbled from her mouth. It was like she knew exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to ask.

"They…" he stammered, and suddenly growled lowly. "They don't have to show me anything. I believe."

She narrowed her eyes. _He's getting more confident. I have to sway him. _

"What about ShadowClan?"

"What about them?" He snapped. "They don't know what they're doing, they're a bunch of mouse-brains."

"What if we did that, Spiderleg?" She asked. "ThunderClan? Would you follow your Clan, or leave us because we no longer believed?"

"Of course I would follow my Clan," he answered. "What kind of cat do you take me for?"

"What if I told you ThunderClan is joining ShadowClan?"

He paused, the longest pause she had received from any of the cats she had spoken to.

"I…I'm loyal to my Clan."

"You'd follow?"

"I'd have to."

Satisfaction crept up her spine. _He'll do it. Now's the time._

"Come with us then, Spiderleg. Berrynose, Honeyfern, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost and I. You'd be the most senior warrior. We need someone to lead us."

Those were the golden words. Spiderleg was hooked, like a fly caught in Hollyleaf's web.

"When?"

It was all Hollyleaf needed to hear.

* * *

Review, please =D Hints to Hollyleaf's power were dropped all over the place in this chapter, so if you have any guesses as to what it entails, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; as you know, I don't own squat.**

* * *

When Jayfeather's eyes opened, he could see.

It always startled him at first, but it only took a moment to remember it was only a dream. Looking around, he caught sight of Spottedleaf, narrowing his eyes immidiately. Her ears tilted back ever so slightly.

"Are you still angry with me, Jayfeather?" She inquired. "For keeping you out of Sol's dream?"

He didn't answer, for a moment. Then, he settled on a response, knowing it was fruitless to lie to StarClan.

"Only slightly."

Spottedleaf merely nodded, as if she appreciated his honesty.

"That is not what I came to ask you."

"I figured," he answered instantly, but then hoped he didn't sound as sardonic as he thought he did.

"I have a message for you. Something very important."

"What is it?" He asked, growing more curious.

"Three have come," she began, "and three more are soon to follow. However, these three have the potential to destroy the Clans as no cat before them ever has. You must stop that destruction, Jayfeather, before it begins."

Jayfeather's mind began spinning. Another Three? But who? And how could they possibly threaten the Clans as much as Spottedleaf said?

"Remember," she spoke again, "StarClan is not all-powerful. Without faith, we are only dead cats."

With that, the dream faded away, and Jayfeather fell back into the usual blackness.

---

Meanwhile, Lionblaze was being prodded awake frantically.

"Mm?" He mumbled, yawning.

"Get up, Lionblaze," Cinderheart's voice beckoned him. "Something's happening. Hollyleaf's got a group of cats, something's going on."

At the sound of his sister's name, his head rose. He got to his paws and flanked Cinderheart out of the den, sunlight blinding him momentarily. Then, he spotted what Cinderheart had been speaking of.

Hollyleaf was seated beneath the Highledge, where Firestar was staring down at her with alarm. She looked calm, while the cats behind her portrayed a large range of emotions. Berrynose was searching the gathering Clan with challenging eyes, his tail draped around Honeyfern, who was so close their fur meshed together. Mousewhisker was talking frantically with Hazeltail, who was staring at her brother like she did not know him. Spiderleg was looking surprisingly meek, his ears tilted back and tail still and flat on the ground. Toadpaw was close to his father, but not too close; they had never had a strong bond, but he seemed to be trying to draw some sort of strength from the tom regardless. Rosepaw was looking around nervously as her father was, licking her paw and swiping it over her ear obsessively. Lastly, Poppyfrost was looking up at Firestar, not paying any attention to the others of her Clan.

"What are you saying?" Firestar was asking, emotions crossing his face quicker than Lionblaze could decipher.

"We're going to ShadowClan," Hollyleaf stated calmly. Lionblaze's jaw nearly hit the grass.

"What?" He burst, and several cats turned to stare. He ignored them, shouldering his way closer. "Hollyleaf, no!"

She ignored him.

"Why?" Firestar asked plainly. "What could possibly lead you to leave ThunderClan?"

"We are still ThunderClan cats," she insisted, and several of her followers nodded. "We always will be. However, ShadowClan has seen sense, and it is time that we joined them."

"What are you saying?" Dustpelt suddenly called out. "You're abandoning StarClan? Spiderleg?"

He suddenly addressed his son, his oldest and firstborn kit. Spiderleg looked as if he was about to shy away from the call, but then responded clearly and confidently.

"We've seen sense, Dustpelt," he meowed. "It is time we all did. What did StarClan do, when the sun disappeared, and the Clans fought? Nothing. What did StarClan do when the Twolegs invaded your old home and stole it away? I've heard the stories. Nothing."

"They led us here!" Squirrelflight suddenly cried. "They gave us a new home! Please, Hollyleaf, don't do this."

But the she-cat seemed oblivious to everyone except Firestar. The two of them were locked in a stare, something unspoken passing between them.

"Then go," Firestar suddenly said. "If you abandon your ancestors, you abandon ThunderClan."

Hollyleaf nodded slowly.

"We will always be here, should you need us," she dipped her head, "ThunderClan blood runs through us all, and that will never change."

With that, she led her group out of camp and past the forest, where they disappeared into the marshland and pines.

* * *

This chapter is incredibly short. For that, I apologize. But the next few are already completed, so to make up for it they'll be posted soon! R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

To all of you that have been guessing Hollyleaf's power - you're all on the right track! She's got a natural sense of what to say or do to get what she wants, which I suppose you could put as persuasion or intuition.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Hollyleaf knew she was doing right.

She let Spiderleg lead the patrol to ShadowClan, knowing he would need to feel powerful and in control after the experience that had left them all shaking. All of them except for her. When they reached the border, the black tom stopped for a heartbeat. Hollyleaf never broke stride, and that was enough encouragement to keep them going.

Spiderleg may have been at the front, but his leadership was an illusion. Hollyleaf could stop them all with a single word, and she knew it.

"Intruders!"

Someone yowled, but Hollyleaf merely halted. The other cats followed suit, though they seemed much more nervous.

_They won't attack us without Blackfoot's word, _she thought to herself.

"ThunderClan cats," Blackfoot growled, shouldering forward. "Where is Firestar or Brambleclaw? What is your reasoning for this intrusion?"

"We don't mean to intrude, Blackst - foot," Spiderleg fumbled and caught himself just in time. "We understand your ways now, and we wish to join you."

"Join us?" Blackfoot inquired.

Spiderleg nodded. "We may be ThunderClan cats, but ShadowClan is the only Clan of the forest who understands how we've been deceived, for now."

"Deceived?" Blackfoot questioned further.

"To believe in StarClan," he went on. "To trust in blind faith."

Blackfoot stared him down for a moment, and then nodded.

"For as long as you agree with us, you are welcome here. But we take you as ShadowClan cats, not ThunderClan. Your loyalties must lie with us."

In the back of Hollyleaf's mind, an alarm raised. Spiderleg's tail lashed once.

"We are still ThunderClan cats, Blackfoot."

The larger tom's eyes narrowed. Hollyleaf sensed the tension, and at once sought to break it.

"Does it truly matter what Clan we come from?" She spoke up suddenly, stepping forward. "Until the forest is clean of all those who are delusional, should it not be belief that is put before blood?"

Blackfoot studied her carefully. Then, he nodded.

"Hollyleaf is right," he meowed, Spiderleg nodding as well. "We welcome you."

Hollyleaf relaxed. Across camp, a long-furred tom was seated comfortably, his expression blank as he watched the scene unfold.

_I knew you would return, Hollyleaf. _

---

Jayfeather felt Leafpool's fur graze his as she padded back and forth, her tail weaving through the air nervously.

"I can't believe this," she murmured to herself. "How could they? StarClan hasn't shown me anything. How could this happen?"

Suddenly, he heard her shift towards him.

"Have you seen anything?"

Telling her about Spottedleaf's message crossed his mind for a moment, but he held it back. She was already worried out of her mind, and had been since a fair chunk of ThunderClan had left for ShadowClan. Jayfeather's claws instinctively unsheathed as he thought of his sister.

"Jayfeather?"

"Oh," he broke away from his thoughts. "No. I'm sure StarClan will show us something tonight, Leafpool."

She meowed an agreement. "We'd better get going."

"Do you think we'll see Littlecloud there?" He asked as they left the den, prepared for the journey to the Moonpool.

"Perhaps," she answered. "I hope so."

The journey was mostly silent. Jayfeather allowed his mind to wander to what his littermate might be doing, what she might be thinking. He didn't know what to think about Hollyleaf's decision. Mostly, he just felt anger. Lionblaze felt betrayed, he knew that much. They had never been separated for more than a day in their lives, and here was Hollyleaf voluntarily abandoning them. Lionblaze was definitely taking it harder than he was.

To Jayfeather's dismay, Littlecloud did not appear, nor did his apprentice, Flamepaw. The six medicine cats who had arrived stooped around the Moonpool and lapped at the clear water, each one drifting into sleep in their own time.

Jayfeather imagined he would have a dream of some worth. A dream showing him what to do next, how to help ShadowClan, those ThunderClan warriors, and his sister. Instead, his dream was an empty forest. A clearing, barren of all things except for a mossy nest in the center.

In that nest were three leaves.

---

Lionblaze lie in his nest, unable to sleep. Everything was wrong. His nest was too stiff, he was hot under his pelt.

Hollyleaf was gone.

He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his nose into the moss. She had never shown any indication that she agreed with Sol and ShadowClan, so why had she left? Why all of a sudden?

Or was he just such a poor brother that he hadn't noticed that she had her own opinion?

Getting to his paws, he quietly exited the den, Silverpelt greeting him as he stepped out into the night air. Jayfeather was at the Moonpool, probably sharing tongues with StarClan by now. Hollyleaf was curled up in ShadowClan, most likely fast asleep.

What was he supposed to do?

_It's not supposed to be like this, _he thought miserably. _We're supposed to stay together. We're the Three._

His ears flicked back at the sound of approaching pawsteps, and he turned to see. A pretty gray she-cat was emerging from the warrior's den, her blue eyes clouded with concern.

"Lionblaze?" She meowed, somewhat sleepily. "What's wrong?"

He didn't want to admit his fears, but he longed for someone to share them with. His littermates would normally hold that position, but it seemed that would not be the case on this night.

"I can't sleep," he meowed.

"Are you thinking about Hollyleaf?"

She had nailed it. He couldn't get his mind off his sister, even just long enough to sleep. He nodded.

"I understand," she said comfortingly, and for a fleeting second Lionblaze thought of disagreeing. Then he thought twice, and realized she _did _understand. In fact, this situation was even worse for her. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern were her only siblings, and both of them had gone to follow ShadowClan. At least he had Jayfeather. He almost felt the need to apologize for not noticing this fact sooner; he had been too wrapped up in his own grief to realize.

She padded closer, taking a seat beside him. This simple act compelled him to sit as well.

"They'll be alright," she murmured. "After all, if ShadowClan was going to hurt them, they would have come back by now."

Lionblaze muttered an agreement. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"No," she agreed, "it doesn't. It doesn't mean we don't miss them."

They talked for quite some time, stars shining brightly above. And, at that moment, Lionblaze didn't feel quite so alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

"Hollyleaf."

Even now, his voice always caught her off guard. She spun around, trying to look offended.

Lately, she found it near impossible.

"What, Sol?"

The well-groomed tom held a smirk in his eyes, but merely padded closer and answered.

"What did I tell you?"

"Everything," she meowed, almost without meaning to. She blinked quickly. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer.

"Sol," she repeated, growing irritated as he swept past her, moving on.

"You've come," he suddenly said, "at long last. I knew you would see soon enough."

She narrowed her eyes. "So? Yes, I'm in ShadowClan now. I see Blackfoot's…._your _point. But more importantly, you told me that you could tell me so much more, if only I opened my eyes. I have."

He waited a moment to answer.

"It's knowledge you seek, then?" He tilted his head slightly to one side, a gesture she found almost…innocent. Strange, coming from a cat like Sol, who she could only picture as he normally was; mysterious, intelligent. Profound.

"I want to know."

"Everything?" He stepped closer. "What is it you want to know, Hollyleaf?"

Normally, she would have swiped Sol across the muzzle for getting so close, for staring at her like that, for…being so…

She shook her head quickly.

"Everything," she repeated.

For a split second, Hollyleaf could have sworn he looked smug.

"All in due time," he purred, before sliding past her, taking swift course towards ShadowClan camp.

Hollyleaf didn't pursue him.

---

ShadowClan life was not so different from ThunderClan. Hollyleaf patrolled, hunted, and performed all her duties as she had before. Only here, there was only the warrior code to follow, and none of the StarClan nonsense she had been led to believe.

She had to admit that every now and then, the thought of StarClan did cross her mind. Surely there was a place dead cats went? But then she would remind herself that even if such a place did exist, that's all it was for. Holding dead cats. There was no reason for the living to chase after them. When she had trouble convincing herself, Sol was the perfect cat for the job. In fact, Sol was not such an awful cat, as she had first assumed.

"Hollyleaf," he called, but his voice was not loud or overbearing. Even when he yelled, he was controlled. "I'm going out for a hunt. Care to join me?"

She nodded, getting up and padding over. She followed him out of camp, to the marshlands that were slowly growing more familiar to her. It was still strange to be surrounded by pines instead of oaks, and frogs instead of mice. She still had not brought herself to try one, and stuck to voles and squirrels.

"I thought Blackfoot didn't like you hunting?" She inquired.

"He considers me a guest."

Hollyleaf remembered the days when ShadowClan took only prisoners, not guests.

"Still?"

"It seems," he meowed, suddenly dropping into a crouch. Hollyleaf halted, giving him space. She watched as he crept forward, eyeing something through the plants that Hollyleaf could not see. He sprung, landing gracefully atop his prey. When he reached down and held it up in his jaws, she grimaced. His whiskers twitched in amusement, and he set the frog in the leaf litter.

"Something wrong?"

She held the displeased expression.

"Nothing," she meowed. "I'm just sick of seeing frogs."

"Perhaps you should have stayed with ThunderClan?" He inquired, but she could tell it wasn't a real question. The look in his eyes was one of fake inquisition; he didn't expect her to say yes.

"I will return to ThunderClan," she told him, "one day. Once they understand."

Sol didn't respond, and merely buried his catch so that they could pick it up on the way back.

"You still haven't told me anything, you know."

Sol paused, his back to her.

"You aren't one for patience," he stated.

"I'm only seeing that you keep your word," she insisted.

"All will be revealed in due time."

Hollyleaf's tail lashed.

"That's what you said before," she went on, almost poutily. "How long will I have to wait?"

Sol appeared to sigh, ever so slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he answered.

"Blackfoot is getting older."

He walked off into the brush, leaving Hollyleaf to ponder that. She got to her paws and hurried to catch up, but did not press the matter further.

---

Back at camp, a tortishell was pacing back and forth, her claws flexing both irritably and worriedly.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled. "Out of all of the Clans, I never imagined they'd be first."

"I know," a small tabby agreed somberly. "I can only imagine what Leafpool and Jayfeather think."

"And what about Firestar?" She questioned. "They must have been adamant on leaving for Firestar to let them go. His own kin, too."

_My kin, _she added to herself, mind drifting back to her brother's daughter.

"There must be something we can do," she went on.

"Like what?" He answered. "Blackfoot doesn't outright order me not to go to the Moonpool, but you saw his face when I told him Flamepaw and I were going. He might have let us go, but he might have clawed our ears off just as easily once we returned."

"StarClan has other ways of speaking with us," she insisted. "Perhaps you'll have a dream without going to the Moonpool."

"It's possible," he admitted, though he didn't sound reassured.

The sound of pawsteps stalled their conversation, and Tawnypelt looked to find her son padding into the medicine den.

"Hi, Tawnypelt," he quipped cheerily, once he had placed his bundle of herbs down at his mentor's paws. "I got the herbs just like you said, Littlecloud."

The tabby nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, show me that you can sort them."

Flamepaw got to work eagerly. Tawnypelt got to her paws, casting a worried look at Littlecloud before she left, which he retuned. She meowed a goodbye and good luck to her son, and then disappeared from the den.

_For the sake of my kits, _she vowed, _and the sake of my _Clan, _I will not let this go any further. If any more cats lose faith…_

She didn't finish her thought. She didn't dare.


	8. Chapter 8

I just posted a new story, 'Revenge', which is the sequel to my story 'Survive'. Check it out, please! =D Especially if you've read 'Survive' already! [If you haven't, then you'll have to read that first, or 'Revenge' won't make much sense to you].

**Disclaimer; I've never claimed to own anything. Why do I have to disclaim stuff?**

* * *

Lionblaze walked along, trying to keep any thoughts of Hollyleaf out of his mind. He was doing better with that, thanks to Cinderheart and Jayfeather, though the latter of which was far less comforting. Yet, patrolling along the ShadowClan border was bringing out the longing he felt for his sister.

"Lionblaze?"

Cinderheart's voice snapped him out of his trance. He hadn't noticed that he was staring across the border until she had spoken.

"Coming?" She asked, beckoning him with a flick of her tail.

"Yeah," he hesitated, and then nodded strongly. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Just as he started off again, he heard something rustle nearby. Both of their heads turned to meet the sound.

"ThunderClan cats!"

Lionblaze's teeth instantly bared, but Cinderheart stepped in front of him.

"We're only on patrol," she interjected as Oakfur, a ShadowClan warrior, lashed his tail angrily, "as you are. We'll be on our way."

"Good," he meowed, though the threat had not left his voice. Behind him, three more cats emerged from the bushes. Lionblaze resisted the urge to greet the first cat; Tigerpaw.

"Lion -!" The apprentice cut himself short, ears flattening when Oakfur turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him. Then came the final cats of the patrol.

"Hollyleaf!" He cried, unable to hold back his relief and joy. Her eyes lit up, and her tail swayed happily.

"Lionblaze," she greeted, "Cinderheart."

"This isn't a Gathering," Oakfur interupted. "We have a patrol to finish."

Lionblaze almost didn't hear him. The cat behind Hollyleaf was unnervingly close to her, and with each sway of his sister's tail, it brushed against his flank.

Sol.

"Come on, Lionblaze," Cinderheart nudged him lightly, and it was her touch that managed to pry his eyes from the sight. He slowly trailed off, Cinderheart keeping close to him, as if she expected him to race over the border any second. As soon as the patrol was out of sight, his mind finally snapped out of it's rut. Still, only one thing remained planted in his thoughts.

What was Hollyleaf doing with Sol?

---

What was Lionblaze doing with Cinderheart?

This remained Hollyleaf's main thought on the short walk back to camp. She had been happy to see them both, but the way they interacted what something she had never seen between them before. The way Cinderheart had beckoned him to follow her, and how he had wordlessly agreed. How she had seemed to guard him from her as if she could fill the gap between them.

"Hollyleaf!"

She heard Oakfur call, and realized she had fallen behind. He and Tigerpaw were continuing on, but Sol had stopped shortly behind them to wait for her.

"Thanks," she murmured to him once she reached him. He didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him to. His tail brushed against her shoulder as he turned back towards the rest of the patrol, and for a moment she battled the idea of shrugging away. By the time she had decided she wouldn't, it was too late regardless; the action was long since complete.

_What are you thinking? _She wondered. This mysterious loner, living amongst Clan cats, yet somehow in tune to their secrets?

_How much do you know?_

---

"Did you see them?"

Lionblaze's mind was practically reeling with what he had just seen.

"Yeah," Cinderheart admitted. "It did look a little suspicious. It's probably nothing, though."

"You saw how close they were."

"Well, they're in the same Clan now," Cinderheart reasoned. "She must be getting used to him."

"A little too used to him, I'd say," he mumbled, glancing away. As they entered camp, Sorreltail meowed for Cinderheart. She mewed a 'talk to you soon' and hurried off.

_I should tell Jayfeather, _he mused, heading off towards the medicine den. Peering inside, he found his brother sorting through herbs, while Leafpool was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Jayfeather," he greeted, padding inside. "Where's Leafpool?"

"Briarkit stepped on a thorn near the edge of camp," he explained. "Leafpool's off to get it out of her paw."

"Oh," he meowed, settling down and getting to the point. "Cinderheart and I saw Hollyleaf while we were patrolling the ShadowClan border."

Jayfeather paused, ears flicking towards his brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Oakfur and Tigerpaw were with her. Sol, too." He paused for a moment. "She looked pretty comfortable with Sol."

Jayfeather stopped again, but only for a moment.

"I think something's going on between them, Jayfeather."

"Hollyleaf and Sol?" The gray tom snorted. "That's about as likely as Berrynose and Sandstorm."

"Jayfeather," he said flatly. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," he went on. "Think about it, Lionblaze; they have nothing in common. Hollyleaf may agree with ShadowClan on some things, but she'd still defend the warrior code with her life. She's always been that way. Sol's a loner, he could never understand that."

"But you weren't there," he insisted. "They were acting just like -"

"Lionblaze," Jayfeathed interupted, "do you realize how ridiculous you sound?"

Lionblaze nearly growled. Jayfeather was supposed to believe him!

"Hollyleaf is our sister," the medicine cat went on. "She may be across the border for now, but she's still the same cat we've always known. What makes you think she'd get friendly with a cat like _Sol?"_

Lionblaze remained silent. Jayfeather heavily sighed.

"Look," he grumbled. "I'm not saying you're mouse-brained or anything, before you get mad. I just don't think it's happening."

"I know," he mumbled, but he didn't really. Getting to his paws, he left without another word, still convinced that his suspicion was correct.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.

It's been awhile since my last update, mostly because I've been focused on my newest story, 'Revenge'. It's the sequel to 'Survive' - if you haven't already, check it out! =D

* * *

The way life bustled around ShadowClan camp, just as it did in ThunderClan, truly made Hollyleaf think. Kits were bouncy and disobedient in either Clan, apprentices dreamed of becoming loyal warriors, and warriors fought for their Clan's home and honor. Elders told stories to younger generations, and medicine cats healed the sick and busied themselves with gathering herbs.

If life was so similar in every Clan, what was the point of being separate?

Hollyleaf had thought long and hard about it, and come to the conclusion that the Clans simply fought for the sake of fighting. What purpose did any of these cat's lives have without conflict? If every cat lived in the same, peaceful territory, it wouldn't be long before cats grew bored with the lifestyle and abandoned those ways. Four Clans were not required because StarClan had lain them down, but because without them, balance around the lake would crash.

It wasn't so much that four Clans were required; more like it was a constant source of conflict that was necessary.

She had discussed this at length with Sol, once she had worked out the kinks in her theory. He agreed, though he had suggested a few other points as well. Every cat sought a purpose in life; serving your Clan seemed like a worthy enough purpose for most. As long as their was an enemy, something to defend it against, these cats felt useful.

"They are content with that," Sol explained. "But not all cats. Those like you and I, Hollyleaf; we have a greater destiny than they."

This comment made Hollyleaf's mind thirst for knowledge. Sol always spoke so wisely, like he had so much to tell, so much for her to hear. Yet, his secrets came few and far between, and only constant pleading on her part would illicit a response from him.

"Sol," she began, "you make it sound as if you already know our destinies."

Sol didn't answer, but he chuckled.

"I'm serious," she insisted. "Do you?"

He took a moment, as if he was deciding what to tell her. He was probably sorting through a barrage of information, all facts that she didn't know.

Knowledge that she hungered for.

"No," he answered simply.

"Then why would you act as if you do?" She inquired, a bit accusingly.

"Because," he began, and she felt hopeful for a moment that she might get a real answer, "the path is clear. It is the destination that remains to be seen."

That didn't answer much for her. She didn't care about paths and destinations, she wanted to know. Know _everything. _

"Then tell me something," she urged. "Tell me something that will lead me closer."

He hesitated, and she saw it visibly. Then, he leaned in, his voice nothing more than a ghostly whisper in her ear.

"Your parents are liars."

This information was unexpected. What was she to do with it?

"What?" She asked, puzzled, though equally quiet since he had not moved from his place beside her.

"Your parents have deceived you," he murmured. "Both sets."

Alarms flashed in her mind.

"'Sets'?" she questioned. "'Both sets'? What are you talking about?"

He stepped back slightly, eyes locking with hers, so close that she could see the flecks of dark gold in his pale yellow eyes.

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not your parents."

---

_No, no, no. It's not true. He's wrong._

Yet, Hollyleaf knew that to be false. Sol was never wrong. She had tried time and time again to prove him wrong, but he never was. With StarClan, with Gatherings, he was always right.

Now, it was up to her to discover if he was right yet again.

She knew she was taking a great risk by trekking into ThunderClan territory. The warrior code forbade trespassing, but this was justified. She needed to know who her parents were; and besides. She _was _technically a ThunderClan cat. Therefore, she wasn't breaking any code.

As she had assumed, camp was empty. Night had fallen on the forest, and under the cover of darkness she slinked through camp, headed towards the medicine den. If anyone could help her, it was her brother. However, when she stuck her head inside, she did not see the two sleeping figures she had expected.

Jayfeather was farthest, curled up against the back of the den, flank rising and falling with each breath. Leafpool was staring up at her with bright eyes.

"L-Leafpool," she stammered, unprepared for the other she-cat to be awake.

Something in the medicine cat's eyes was almost sad; lonely. Yet, she seemed to brighten at the sight of her former Clanmate.

"Hollyleaf," she meowed quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" she gathered herself quickly. "I came here to speak with Jayfeather."

Leafpool nodded slightly, as if she understood. Then, something occurred to her.

Squirrelflight, her _supposed _mother, was Leafpool's littermate.

Did Leafpool know something about her true parentage?

"Leafpool," her voice was suddenly demanding, yet still a whisper, lest she be overheard. "Can you tell me about when I was born?"

Alarm flashed across the tabby's face for a split second, but it quickly vanished.

"What do you mean?"

"Were Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw excited?" She went on, words tumbling from her mouth.

"Hollyleaf," she meowed, "why are you here?"

Emotions swirled up in her chest, unjust anger first and foremost.

"Why would they be?" She snarled, yet carefully kept herself in check to keep from stirring Jayfeather. "They aren't our parents, after all."

Leafpool froze. Her eyes widened significantly, and she didn't even blink.

"Do you know, Leafpool?" She went on. "Squirrelflight is your sister. I hope if Lionblaze ever took a mate, I'd know who the real parents of his kits were."

"Who told you this?" She breathed, and at that moment Hollyleaf knew it was true.

"Who are they?" She snapped, voice rising without her control. "Tell me! I deserve to know!"

Jayfeather stirred at the back of the nest, and Leafpool glanced over at him.

"Please, Hollyleaf," she begged, "don't yell. I'll tell you, but you must promise me something."

"What is it?" She demanded.

"No one can ever know that I've told you," she explained. "Not Squirrelflight, not Brambleclaw; not even Lionblaze or Jayfeather. Promise me that."

"Fine," she agreed, tail lashing. "Now tell me."

After a moment's hesitation, Leafpool spoke.

"I am your mother, Hollyleaf," she said solemnly, "and Crowfeather is your father."

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
